


Let Them Hear

by Judy_The_Dreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Pepperony Bingo 2020, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judy_The_Dreamer/pseuds/Judy_The_Dreamer
Summary: What happens in the privacy of a dark corner?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	Let Them Hear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this completely on a whim after getting inspired by a Literotica audio post. (The title is stated explicitly in the fic if you want to go digging. ;) ) When I looked at my collection of bingo cards, it fit right with a Pepperony square, so here we are... It might be a mess, but I enjoyed writing it anyway.
> 
> Unbetaed, but feel free to tell me any mistakes you spot!
> 
> Written for the Pepperony Bingo 2020: D1 - NSFW: Exhibitionism

She should have known that Tony was too well-behaved during the banquet to not have a wicked plot brewing in that genius brain of his, but it wasn’t until he had her pinned against a faux-Greek column that Pepper realized the full scope of his intent.

His eyes practically burned with desire as he leaned down to claim her lips in a searing kiss, which simultaneously managed to make her toes curl and her hair stand on end. She thought of the guests roaming freely through the hall, as of yet oblivious to the shadowy corner of the balcony that Tony had dragged her into. Her sense of propriety begged her to protest, to tell him that this was not the place and time to indulge their baser instincts, but the way he grasped her by the hip and slotted himself between her thighs brooked no argument.

Caught between a rock and a hard place, her resolve melted like snow under the sun as she rocked back against him, quickly finding the rhythm that could make him moan so sweetly. She swallowed the sound with kisses, digging her nails into the back of his neck to show her appreciation. His breath stuttered as those half-moons of pain bloomed and mixed together with the pleasure.

While she continued to perform her small form of torture on him, he began fumbling with their clothes. The jingle of his belt clasp unlatching sounded obscene in the quiet of the evening, announcing their tryst to all who dared to wander too close to their private corner. Instinctively, she shushed him.

_ Let them hear, _ Tony’s eyes challenged as he hiked up her dress and roamed the soft expanse of her thighs with skilled hands, causing heat to pool at her core.  _ Let them hear how good we can make each other feel. _

‘Yes,’ she whispered in return, relishing in the slow drag of his knuckle across her folds. ‘Please.’

Tony could make her sing like no other and he proved his prowess all over again in the following minutes. First by letting those clever fingers of his circle around her clit in a meaningless, excruciatingly slow dance, then by the teasing drag of his cock against her wetness. They both shuddered and clutched the other closer as he finally slid home, grounding them in the moment.

‘How’s that for some excitement, Pep?’

‘Shut up and fuck me already.’

‘As my lady commands.’

Caution made him gentle his movements. The risk of being discovered giving the act just that little extra edge as they moved in a well-practiced tandem, drawing noises from each other to accompany the wet meeting of flesh. 

As the ravenous ache of desire spread from the pit of her stomach to her chest to the tips of her fingers, the desperation to come started to take precedence over any other kind of thought. Meeting him --  _ her partner, her love, her Tony _ \-- thrust for thrust, she grasped, squeezed and undulated her way up to that elusive precipice until she felt herself losing her grip on the cliff face, tumbling  _ down, down, down _ into the red-hot sea of her pleasure. There she drifted for precious moments, buoyed by his continued attentions.

He was close as well; she could taste the advent of his orgasm on his skin. Just a little push… 

‘Don’t come in me, Tony,’ she breathed against his wet lips as his thrusts grew erratic. ‘You’ll make such a  _ mess _ .’

His restraint crumbled in the space of one groan, hips stuttering helplessly against hers as he filled her up close to dripping. Their lips met again, sharing in the euphoria. As Tony panted her name and sweet nothings against the side of her neck, Pepper purred in the dark of their secluded corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more Pepperony in the future? Let me know!
> 
> I'm currently working on a few interesting projects for the Marvel and Vampyr fandoms. :)


End file.
